Code Geass Anthology
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Alternate Endings, AU, Shounen-ai, Crosses, and whatever I feel like at the time of Code Geass.
1. Sine Qua Non

Code Geass Anthology 

**Summary:** Alternate Endings, AU, Shounen-ai, Crosses, and whatever I feel like at the time of Code Geass.

Title: Sine Qua Non

Pairing: Lelouch/Suzaku

Summary: Sine Qua Non noun. an indispensable condition, element, or factor; something essential

-------------

Lelouch brooded a lot on the subject of Suzaku and their 'relationship.' Ever since he learned of Suzaku being the pilot of the white armor that created problems every time, he grew distant from the emerald-eyed boy.

Suzaku took his distance as an accusation of not being around a lot, therefore neglecting him for work. The past two days, a puppy-eyed soldier, trying to appeal best to his boyfriend's aggravation, followed him. This only made things worse.

Every time he saw Suzaku, he thought of the many times the other almost died. The times that he ordered a kill only to have it fail. Now as he watched the darkening sky outside, he was thankful of all his failed attempts.

This afternoon, Suzaku had to leave before school ended because of some meeting he had to attend with his military personals. Being the straight-forward idiot he was, Suzaku grabbed him and led him to the roof. He apologized for neglecting him with the most tender and caring voice the Japanese boy could muster.

Lelouch could still feel the lingering kiss on his lips. The other's warmth hadn't completely disappeared. Suzaku's loving gaze stared right through him as he confessed that the only reason he would leave was because work demanded it.

At this point, Suzaku made Lelouch feel like a spoiled brat that didn't want their parents to go to work.

"_I want to make this world better, from within Britannia. So _we_ can be happy._"

Lelouch laughed in Suzaku's face after an uncomfortable silence. He leaned in to give his boyfriend one more peek on the lips before ushering him away.

"_Now go on, you hero. Not everyone needs you by their side 24/7_."

Suzaku only pouted before giving Lelouch a full smile and descended down the stairs not looking back. Lelouch had watched from the roof, the pilot running to the entrance of the school and exit.

Now as he clasped his cloak on and tugged on his gloves, he thought of what he was doing. He thought of facing the white Knightmare Frame tonight, to fight and end up in a stall mate. He thought of meeting Suzaku tomorrow, to receive and give loving, but embarrassed kisses.

Suzaku was definitely a sine qua non, to both Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero.

With that thought, he put on his mask.

-----

AN: Here's a short on Lelouch and Suzaku in Lelouch's POV. I wrote this for the Word of the Day for on February 18 of this year.

I'll probably write whatever comes to mind when I see the next day's word. It'll usually be Suzaku/Lelouch pairing. I'm not too keen on Suzaku/Euphie sorry peoples.

Maybe Lelouch/Shirely or Kallen or C.C. Maybe even Suzaku/Kallen, but no knight/princess stuff until I get over my fear of them.


	2. Different End, Different Beginning

Code Geass Anthology 

**Summary:** Alternate Endings, AU, Shounen-ai, Crosses, and whatever I feel like at the time of Code Geass.

Title: Different End, New Beginning

Pairing: None

Summary: Kallen brought Lelouch back. The Order of the Black Knights did not fall completely. With the death of his loved ones, will he rise again or fall without hope?

Note: Disregards the Second Season altogether.

Warning: Make's Lelouch very, very, very, very, very pitiful. Very pro-rebellion and pro-Lelouch. Warning for Lelouch haters.

Final warning: I have a lot of names wrong and I know.

--------

Lelouch stared up ahead blankly. He'd been doing that a lot.

He was stuck here. In this place. He lost Zero when Suzaku fired that shot. He lost Nanally also when Suzaku fired that shot. He came close to losing Kallen when Suzaku fired that shot.

Lelouch knew he was a coward. He didn't have the guts to pull the trigger against Suzaku. When they checked his gun, the shot was still there.

He thought of their faces when they carried him into headquarters. Most of them were of shock. Some where of admiration, hate, and even sorrow.

"_So he's Zero."_

"_He's just a kid, not to mention he's…"_

"_He's Zero, that's all we need to know."_

"Ore wa Zero," he whispered, suddenly he choked on his own broken laughter. "I was, now no longer…"

"Nonsense!" her feisty voice broken in. Kallen stood in the doorway with a tray that was probably his lunch. She stalked in, yes, she was angry that Lelouch was Zero. It didn't mean she respected him any less, it didn't mean they didn't depend on him for survival any less, it didn't mean that Japan didn't depend on him for independence. "You are Zero. Only you can be Zero. If you're not Zero, then who else is?"

Lelouch stared at her with emotionless violet eyes. The left glowed red and the geass shown slightly. It was no longer controllable. But he used it on Kallen before, so she had no problem.

When they tried to have a nurse send him food, Lelouch ordered her to leave. As well as anyone else they tried to put in charge of him. He had wasted his geass on a lot of people. The day Kallen went in, she came back out with empty plates and a smug smile. They decided she would take care of him.

She was Squadron Zero anyways.

"Now eat," she placed the tray in his lap balancing it there. "I'm not afraid to shove it down your throat while it's hot."

She even stifled a gasp after touching the bottom of the bowl to prove her point. Not that Lelouch would doubt that. The steam and the appearance proved how long ago it came from stove. He would hate to burn his tongue or his throat because of that.

Kallen was quite adept at making a one-sided conversation.

He took the spoon gently, without thinking he swirled the soup slowly and raised the liquid to his lips.

-----

Kallen watched him flinch as the hot soup scalded his lips, but forcefully swallowed the liquid. She felt on the edge of despair. The Order of the Black Knights was just scrapping through because the only thing that kept them together was that Zero was still alive. Even if he was finally unmasked.

Now that he was unmasked, some people were losing faith. They thought that Zero was invincible, unbeatable, and most importantly, _behind that irremovable mask_. The irremovable mask that could only be taken off by his hands was now off. Not to Zero's will, but by Zero's submitting to someone else's will. It was unbearable.

Kallen felt the first hints of tears sting her cheeks. She hated Lelouch Lamprouge. She hated him. Enough to kill him. But she couldn't. She couldn't bear to raise that gun that swung at her hip and finish off the job Suzaku began.

Suzaku! Everything began with him anyways! Her loyalty to Zero has never been shaken after it was established. Now her doubts were growing, growing, growing.

Lelouch's unresponsive state did nothing to ease these doubts. He lost the shine that he possessed, the shine that brought all the Japanese together, the shine that shone like the sun on the Japanese flag. Even behind that mask, people could feel the passion, the fire, and the charisma.

Now it seemed as if the mask was Zero. The mask became Zero. Maybe before, Zero was Lelouch, now the mask that was split into two parts, much like Zero and Lelouch now. Both of them were split apart.

"Why…" Kallen jerked into awareness as the man that lay unresponsive to anything and speechless other than some muffled 'hnn's and 'unn's. He seemed to have difficulties speaking as he coughed, his elbow dangerously close to spilling the hot soup.

"Why did you…" Kallen held her breath. She waited for his words, those words that hypnotized her before. Those words that took away her breath quietly and rendered her asphyxiated. He gasped once again and slowly took a breath, the wound on his shoulder still bothered him to no end, but he needed to know why she…

"….save me?"

Kallen laughed outloud, startling both of them. Lelouch didn't understand for once in his life, while Kallen thought that his question was idiotic. She was startled alright, however it was almost amusing.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," she quoted jokingly, her chuckled continued until she saw his expression shift to one of despair. This was more than enough proof that Lelouch was not feeling atop of the world at the moment. "I hated you, and I still do."

Ougi stopped short of swinging open the door. He just got out of the infirmary a few minutes ago. He was about to go see this boy who hid under Zero's mask. Sure the gunshot was painful, but he had to know. He had to know if Chigesa was right.

He was about to come in when he heard the peals of laughter that came from Kallen from the other side of the door. Ougi felt relieved, while the front lines where holding, it felt nice to hear laughter, something that not many people have been doing.

"I hated you, and I still do."

He stopped, 'hated'? Was this someone Kallen knew before?

"But, you led us to this day. We were so close, we got lucky that Todou managed to set a trap before retreating. That's how I got you back."

She stopped, and Ougi recognized that pause. It was when she tried to encourage him whenever he'd become depressed, but couldn't quite find the words to do so.

"Whenever we made mistakes, you always fixed them and told us to keep going," she said slowly. "You made a mistake. You disappointed us all. You managed to kill many by this mistake. You almost took your own life by this mistake. Granted you almost killed me with your mistake."

Ougi listened intently. He heard nothing of what happened that led this promising attack to despair. It was a mistake, a misjudgment on Zero's part. Ougi knew nothing of this mistake and what constituted it, all he knew was that…

"This is what makes you human."

Lelouch tensed as the sentence's meaning began to sink. He was human. All along he was only the scared boy that trembled in front of his father's throne. All this time, he coward behind Kallen, C.C., and even sometime Nanally.

He never thought he'd let Nanally down. He never thought she'd die. His inner strength. The only thing that kept him going without fail. To look at corpses and dying men, bear the smell, the sight, the feelings, and walk on. To fight Suzaku and even at times, try to kill him.

He never noticed his dependence on Suzaku until it was too late. Lelouch didn't even think of how much he had needed Suzaku's presence until that gunshot was upon him. Looking in those eyes tortured him, Suzaku's hate filled eyes, ones that used to be of care and affection.

The door opened, but he didn't notice.

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. For the first time in a week, he realized everything. Suzaku, Nanally, Kallen, the rest of the Order… Once the tears began, he noticed they were hard to stop.

"Its fine to cry once in a while," a man's voice spoke awkwardly. Lelouch identified him as Ougi, he was probably the one that came in. "This is probably the first time you failed at anything."

A light smile came to his lips as he felt arms around his shoulders. They felt like C.C.'s, they felt like Shirley's, they felt like his mother's.

_They felt like Nanally's_.

Even if they were Kallen's.

------

Milly Ashford looked around. The fighting had stopped momentarily, but anything was to happen. The Order of the Black Knights still haven't fallen. Their base was still in the basement.

Lloyd saved Nina, but the Avalon had to leave. Britannia had ordered a retreat. The floating ship took the bomb and the students away, but she decided to stay. Shirley had disappeared at the last moment and Nanally was dead. Rival stubbornly stayed, saying that she needed someone to protect her.

They were forced back into the room, a lot more gently than last time. They had watched someone get carried into a room adjacent. They wore Zero's cloak. Dark hair peeked out from the large collar, but not enough to recognize the person, the red of the other's hands showed that Zero was wounded and bleeding.

Milly watched as people ran around frantically. There was no wonder. After all, Zero was the mastermind behind everything. If those activists lost Zero. They'd lose everything.

She regretted staying now. Even if it was for Shirely and Nanally, she was frightened. Nanally's death became more and more prominent in her mind as she thought of it. If only she were in Avalon, with Lloyd, with Nina, with Britannia.

She looked over at Rival, and smiled. At least she still had him. Nanally invaded her thoughts once more. What would she say to Lelouch if he was still alive?

Kallen came in plenty of time in the week to bring them food. She would never meet their eyes anymore, even their conversations seemed strained.

"How's Zero?" Milly asked one day. Her curiosity got the best of her. If she was to stay, she'd better be a well-informed hostage then.

"Healing," Kallen said softly, her eyes looked betrayed and her body went ridged.

"Who is it?"

Kallen flinched suddenly. Hurt and dismay flashed in her eyes as her face distorted to anger.

"None of your business."

"Is it someone we know?" Milly tested. Instead of saying 'you' she purposely said 'we.' She wasn't an idiot. Knowing Lelouch for so long meant picking up some of his skill in words, not that she was that shabby in the first place. Being of a daughter of a lower-class noble, having a sharp tongue and quick wit were essential in those pack of wolves.

"None of your business!" Kallen yelled as she ran out. But Milly already had all the answers.

It was probably…she sighed.

She hoped not.

-----

All the members stared in shock.

All this time they were led by this teenager still in school, in this school too.

All eyes were on the young teen, who had the eyes of someone old, but not yet wise.

All their minds were racing as the boy, in their eyes, began to talk.

"As you all have guess. I am Zero, the one behind the mask," he broke the tense silence as he sat in the cushioned chair. It was unnecessary, but Kallen had forced him to after catching his fall when he tried to get up for the first time. "If Kallen hasn't told you already, yes, I am Britannian."

There was no murmuring. Complete silence.

"I fought against Britannia…not for the Japanese, I admit."

Kallen held her breath, she had no clue how much information Lelouch was giving up. This was taking a dangerous turn as some people's eyes reflected betrayal.

"I fought for someone I loved."

Ougi was devastated at first, but he perked up at this boy's last statement. This showed hope. He wished that this boy didn't turn out to be some cold hearted maniac who only cared for death and destruction. When such a hope simmered, Ougi grasped it tightly afraid it would fade.

"I fought for my murdered mother, who died in the hands of Britannia. I fought for my crippled sister, who blinded by trauma. I fought for my best friend, who was Japanese."

Kallen let out a breath of relief. This sated many member's anger. She let a smile dance across her lips as she watched those violet eyes regain some of its lost spark. This conference was needed. For both the members and Lelouch.

"Now I lost all my living motivation. I lost my sister, and I lost my best friend. Both fell to Britannia with different circumstances."

She heard the bitterness in his voice. Kallen couldn't help but sigh. Nanally's death was due to her statues as a runaway princess. Suzaku…choose to go with Britannia, but Kallen knew that Lelouch was trying to convince himself otherwise. Trying, but failing.

"I remember all of you."

This caused confusion within the ranks, but no one said a word.

"I remember everyone's name. I remember those that were there when the Order of the Black Knights was first assembled."

His tone changed as he continued.

"I remember everyone's faces. The happiness of the Japanese before it was conquered. The desperate faces of a woman who at her last hours clung to my cloak and begged me to liberate Japan."

Everyone felt the temperature drop in the room as the teen's glare stared right though them and at an imaginary person or a memory.

"I remember the corrupt faces of the Britannians, who served the Emperor as lap dogs. I remember the damned face of the Emperor himself. The face of _my father_."

It was as if a sudden connection was made in everyone's mind.

"Who…who are you!" one solider stuttered the question everyone wanted to know, but wasn't as brave, or was it foolhardy, to ask.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. _I am Zero_."

------

Ougi sat with the rest of the soldiers and observed the silence. No one had made a move for conversation. He sighed, the boy may have ended his speech too suddenly. The last declaration was a bit…threatening.

"I think we should still go on," someone finally said. A soldier in his squad, but a newcomer. "He led the Order so far. He can continue to."

"How. He hasn't even told us where he went, when he—" the other made a mocking gesture. "—felt too tired because of his imperial status."

"No, that's not the reason why," Kallen's voice came forcefully though stunning the others to silence.

"He did it for a selfish reason though didn't he!? He never wanted to help us, Japanese. He wanted to avenge his mother didn't he? His father is the Emperor for—arg!" The poor soldier didn't have time to avoid the gun that was chucked to his head.

"True, he fought for his own reasons, but didn't they tie into our purpose?! He wanted to create a better world for his sister who had gone blind and was crippled! He wanted to create a better Japan for his sister to live in! Isn't that what we all want? To create a word where we and our love ones can live happily?!"

"This doesn't explain anything!"

"It explains everything! Did you know that the friend he wanted to protect, the Japanese friend he had? He was Kugurugi Suzaku! He carried around the betrayal of what he thought was his best friend!"

"Doesn't that make—"

"Don't inturrupt me. He's a royal child isn't he? What about the liar princess Euphemia?! For our cause, he killed his own sister. What about that damned first governor that we had?! He killed his own brother to set these events to motion!"

Everyone had gone silent.

"Think of all the burdens that he carried all by himself to aid us! When we were desperate, when we needed someone, he gave us a miracle! He gave us what no one else could, a chance to live up to the hopes of our ancestors! To liberate Japan!" Kallen seethed. She panted softly after her loud and passionate outburst. "Or have you forgotten who got us to this point?"

-----

"That was unnecessary for you to do," Lelouch said softly acknowledging Kallen's presence. "I had ways to persuade them myself."

"If they resorted to violence? If they decided to gun you down right there and then because they didn't care?" Kallen asked her voice growing in volume.

"Then I would use my last resort."

"The Geass?"

A barely visible inclining to the head answered her question. A knock came from the door.

"Come in," Lelouch said in that annoying soft tone.

Diethart and Toudo came in clicking the door shut behind them.

"Lelouch, I hadn't thought that…" Toudo's tone was forced.

"Times changed," Lelouch continued his soft speech. "From seven years ago."

"Considerably. You Highness," Deithhard addressed him.

"I'm an exiled prince. I gave up my title."

"Even so, you will always be a prince, no an emperor, in my eyes. You visions of a new world were almost completed. Right now is merely a obstacle that we must overcome."

"Such confidence for such a dreary situation."

"Dreary? Not at all."

"We're in better shape then we previously estimated," Toudou said stiffly. He didn't know if he could respect the one under the mask, but he wasn't about to give up before trying. "Our casualties only are below one hundred due to the attention diverter, who is fortunately unharmed. You still retain your influence with the Japanese, they are growing uneasy, but still willing to go with you."

Deithart had continued the report with something akin to admiration in his eyes. "Five have turn traitor after learning of your identity, but was it…"

Lelouch tuned out the man's voice for a moment and looked up into the sky. He wondered what happened to C.C. He almost laughed at his mental image of fishing her up from whichever part of the ocean she sank into.

"…if you wished, in two weeks we can organize a counterattack. Britannia still believes that we'll lie low until we eventually die out."

He had made his decision.

The occupants of the room noticed a change in the air. It became cold and mysterious, the signature feel of Zero. Only this time, there was no mask. They could see mismatching eyes harden with determination and confidence.

"We'll attack in a week."

His voice once again held the bite and command of Zero.

"We've already wasted a weeks worth of time."

No. It was more than just Zero now. It was Zero and Lelouch.

"No more."

-----

AN:

Okay, that was one hell of a story. Way too mushy at parts. Way too much explaining done by Kallen.

Not any C.C. No Suzaku. No Tamaki (I love that guy).

Well, this was supposed to be a multi chaptered story, but I grew lazy. The parts with Milly and Kallen were supposed to lead up to something, but I got lazy and wanted to just finish it. I may do an actual multi chaptered version later.

But here's one of my…lots of short and incomplete stories.

A very spontaneous piece of writing. You can tell with all the rushed dialogue and stuff. Just something I decided to add to the Code Geass fanfiction section.


	3. Abominate

Code Geass Anthology 

**Summary:** Alternate Endings, AU, Shounen-ai, Crosses, and whatever I feel like at the time of Code Geass.

Title: Abominate

Pairing: Suzaku/Lelouch

Summary: Abominate Verb. To regard with intense aversion or loathing; abhor. To dislike strongly.

-------------

Suzaku abominated the memory of their break up. It wasn't as dramatic as he'd think, nor was it as catastrophic as he supposed. Because of that he hated it all the more.

He was the first to initiate the break up. Both were too busy, both had obligations that strayed away from each other, both were better off just as best friends.

Suzaku wished Lelouch would have cried, yelled, or made any kind of reaction. Instead the boy only nodded with a forlorn look and asked:

"So this is it?"

It was almost as if he knew this was coming. Ever since Suzaku officially became a knight to Euphie, Lelouch started to distant himself from the pilot. Was it that obvious? Were his affections for the princess so easily seen? Back then, his startled look must have asked that question for him.

"Yes," Lelouch said as if he already saw ahead of this situation. It hurt to think that Lelouch already predicted their parting. "You're her knight, you must devote everything to her safety."

Suzaku was stunned at the other's straightforward answer and suddenly neutral expression. He did the only thing that he thought Lelouch deserved at this point. Slowly, Suzaku closed the distance allowing Lelouch the chance to refuse. But the other wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Their last kiss.

Suzaku abominated that kiss.

He would never let himself forget the conflict that raged within those violet eyes.

"Survive…"

Lelouch had whispered softly into his ear after breaking off their kiss. Suzaku could only watch as the other walked away. He still remembered how those lips had mashed so perfectly against his. How the other's lean body caved into his, like a puzzle piece that fit.

He would never remember that same word that was said to him later on. He would never remember that eerie red glow and the scream that commanded him to live.

Even so, Suzaku would learn to abominate that word.

------

AN: Abominated is such an awkward word. I mean doesn't it sound weird when someone says "I abominate such and such"? I mean, most of us just say "I hate…" but no, there must be like a hundred words in the English language to mean hate/dislike.

Well here's the triple post from me tonight. I won't be sharing anything till next month I guess. Since I'll be trying to improve 'Different End, Different Beginning.'

Well, that's all for tonight folks. I do abominate good byes.


	4. Year 4056

She wasn't thinking when her hand connected with his cheek Code Geass Anthology

**Summary:** Alternate Endings, AU, Shounen-ai, Crosses, and whatever I feel like at the time of Code Geass.

Title: Year 4056

Pairing: Shirley x Lelouch

Summary: Shirley never forgot anything. She chose her path, even if it meant watching him die. For the moment he held her in his arms, he didn't care.

Note: Disregards the fact that Lelouch erases her memory.

Warning: OOC, Weirdness, Total Confusion, Time Jumps Everywhere

She wasn't thinking when her hand connected with his cheek. All Shirley knew was that he was going to do something to her.

She didn't want to forget this. She refused to let him do what he wanted. She would not walk away again.

Shirley didn't know why, but the moment her eyes met his mismatching ones, she felt if she let him…she would never see him again.

Even if he was Zero.

Even if he was a terrorist…

Even if he…he killed…

She didn't want to lose him. She had willingly pulled the trigger for and against him. And in her heart, she knew that she would again if he asked.

That voice that almost enchanted her to look into those unnaturally mismatched eyes and forget. Let go of something she couldn't.

"_I can let you forget…_"

"No…" her voice was shaky and weary, but suddenly, determination burst in her heart.

She loved him. She wouldn't let him go. No matter how hard he shoved her away.

She couldn't bare a world without him. A world without his gentle smiles and righteous, but silent, actions. She couldn't bare just the thought of not knowing all this. She wouldn't see him as a stranger again.

Silly and impulsive, she tilted her head up, pressed her lips against his, and wished silently to get the message across. It was almost the same as the time in the rain. She knew somewhere in her heart that she was taking advantage of his guilt and compassion.

For the one moment he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer, she didn't care.

Now thinking back on her actions, Shirley sometimes wished she let him push her away. She might not be like this then.

Her hand on the handle of a familiar gun. Suzaku's body lying at her feet. Lelouch gone through the stone doors of the temple.

He had given her one last kiss before disappearing into the white light in search of the 'answer's that were supposed to be there. Somehow, Shirley knew that Lelouch would not come back.

Kallen made no answer when she had called. The shock of everything may have been too great. Or she could just be speechless.

She couldn't blame her. After all, Lelouch's disappearing back was a bit melodramatic with that ridiculous cloak.

And only the cloak returned.

She found it on the shore a day later.

It wasn't until many years later. Many, many years later, that she knew what happened to Lelouch. Britannia had already fallen and with it, all its colonies were released.

One Britannian and his friends took a stand when the country was in devastation. They created a government based on the people. Democracy.

She had a great laugh with C.C. when they found a fancy signature on the Universal Declaration of Equal Rights of Humans.

'_Lelouch Lamperouge_.'

It was the year 4056.

The United States of America was celebrating its 50-year anniversary.

Omake of sorts:

_It was the year 4056. _

_The United States of America was celebrating its 50-year anniversary._

Zero was celebrating the 1500th year anniversary of her name change.

After all, wouldn't it be weird if your name were the same as the era? Shirlian Age.

For the moment she pressed her lips against the once boy but now man, she didn't care.

And she thought, Lelouch was more creative than that.

A/N: This came out way weirder than it was supposed to. Originally it was supposed to be a what-if thing, if Lelouch didn't erase Shirley's memory. It was SUPPOSED to end with her turning him in or something sweet and sappy, but somehow, Shirley became like C.C.

It just kind of came out. Stress? No. Elation? Hardly. Trauma? I don't _think_ so. Insanity? Probably. Boredom? Getting closer. Reluctance to do homework? Definitely.

Well, I hope this wasn't that weird. Shirley ended up just like C.C. Maybe I should write a one-shot on C.C. instead….


	5. Going, Going, Gone

**Code Geass Anthology**

**Summary:** Alternate Endings, AU, Shounen-ai, Crosses, and whatever I feel like at the time of Code Geass.

Title: Going, Going, Gone

Pairing: None

Summary: Suzaku offers Lelouch to leave with him after the Black Rebellion.

Note: Disregards R2

Warning: Confusion, OOC, and everything else

--

"Lelouch, will you go with me?"

Lelouch Lamperouge was in a state of shock. Go with him? Go with Suzaku?

"But-but, your in the Knights of Round now, I mean, what do you mean, go-" Lelouch stuttered, with all the mayhem of the Black Rebellion over and Area 11 recovering, this came really sudden.

"I have a division set up of my own," Suzaku explained, he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. It never did anymore. "Camelot is a department under my command."

"Why would you want me to go with you? I have Rollo to take care of and—," Lelouch searched for an excuse in his mind. He didn't want to go, why? He wasn't sure but he felt a distant possibility disappear.

"Your smart, you have all the credentials of being a commander, you can still keep in touch with Rollo as he finishes school," Suzaku reasoned, his eyes settled into a deeper shade of green. The soldier seemed to hesitate, before saying, "And because you're my friend."

Lelouch felt something creep up into his throat. In his mind something was screaming for him to refuse, to refuse this offer. Something else, a guilty conscious he didn't even know he had, was telling him to take it.

"After all, anything we do together…" Suzaku left the sentence hanging, but Lelouch understood the meaning.

"Yes, it would be an honor."

Lelouch felt something die within him as Suzaku smiled.

A/N: I don't know what motivated me to write this. I was just wondering one day 'what if Suzaku asked Lelouch to go with him so he couldn't get in contact with C.C…" It was around…eh, episode 3 that I started to think about this.

And odd little drabble of what could have happened? I'll probably be doing these a lot.


End file.
